


Detroit: Become Human Epilogue (After Detroit)

by queenofsmut18, raptor4d4



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, F/F, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofsmut18/pseuds/queenofsmut18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: Kara and Alice made it to Canada by boat and met up with Rose and Adam on the other side where they slowly began building a life for themselves. Kara now works as a cook and a waiter in a restaurant and has a house with Alice. Luther was unfortunately killed on Jericho defending Alice and Kara but, his memory is still felt by Kara and Alice. Kara especially. She also met up with Todd at the bus terminal where they all forgave one another and Todd admitted his faults despite Todd almost beating Kara to death while Alice watched the first time they tried to escape Todd's house. Kara and Alice's life isn't perfect but, they both love one another deeply and they find the strength and comfort in one another as they persevere.





	Detroit: Become Human Epilogue (After Detroit)

December 23rd, 2038 5:30 P.M

Ottawa, Canada

A small, slender woman with red hair and a pixie cut, wearing a dark red ski jacket is standing at the door of a small brick house on the outskirts of the city. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a key, inserting it into the doorknob before heading inside. The woman closes the door behind her and hears the pitter patter of bare feet on the wooden floor of the house. The woman smiles as a small framed girl with brown hair and a yellow t-shirt with black knee-high athletic shorts begins running down the stairs towards her.

"Kara!" the small girl yells excitedly as she rushes over to the woman.

“Alice!” The woman yells back.

Kara falls to her knees and embraces Alice, the two savoring this tender moment as they cuddle at the foot of the steps. Kara excitedly whispers “I missed you so much!” as she holds Alice tightly. Slowly they release each other and Kara gives Alice a kiss on the cheek. With a calm and soothing voice, she asked the little girl, "How was your day? I'm sorry I didn't get home sooner... There was a man at work that didn't approve of my cooking and...he made it hard for me to leave on time..."

Alice gave Kara a small hug before saying happily, "It's okay! I stayed inside and played video games! And then I watched a documentary about sharks on TV! Did you know that most shark attacks happen because they think people are seals?!" Kara laughed and gave her a smile before saying calmly but with enthusiasm, "No, Alice I didn't know that. But...I do now! You'll have to remind me to watch TV with you sometime!"

The two exchanged loving smiles and Kara proceeded to get comfortable. She removed her coat and jacket and deposited them near the door as well as depositing her shoes, a pair of white Converse styled low top sneakers. Underneath her jacket she had on a grey long-sleeve shirt, slightly unbuttoned and her sleeves rolled up for comfort. In addition, she wore black jeans and red and green holiday wool socks, an early Christmas gift from Alice. Kara strolled into the kitchen with Alice close behind her. As they entered Alice asked Kara in a calm tone, "What's for dinner tonight, Mom?" Kara turned her head for a moment smiling before saying, "I'm not sure! Let's see what we have in the fridge." Alice smiled at Kara and said enthusiastically, "Okay!"

Alice hurried off into the living room where Kara heard her plop down on the couch and turn on the TV. Kara heard the beginning of a documentary special on dinosaurs as she opened up the fridge to see what they had. It had been a while since she last went shopping so the only thing they had left was a family-sized package of lasagna.

Although Kara and Alice didn't need food to survive, they ate together just like humans did. Kara even had assistance from her friend Rose to install several new bio-components that allowed her to eat food and taste food which made them both seem more human. Alice however, already had both of those features.

Kara pulled the package out of the freezer and said, "Hey, Alice! We only have lasagna in the freezer. I'll have to run to the store in the morning and get more food and snacks. Is lasagna okay for tonight?"

Alice shouted from the other room, "Yeah! That sounds great! I love lasagna!"

Kara smiled and preheated the oven. She prepped the package and placed it in the oven, turning the dials to cook it at the right temperature and setting the timer to let her know when it was done. Once it was all set and their meal was cooking, Kara joined Alice in the living room to watch the documentary.

Kara sat down next to Alice and Kara grabbed a hold of Alice by her tummy and lightly placed her on her lap causing Alice to giggle right along with Kara. Kara gave Alice a quick kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arms around her belly as Alice rested her head against Kara's chest as the two sat down to enjoy a few minutes together. Both of them smiling and intrigued as they watched the documentary.

5:45 P.M

The oven beeped at Kara and Alice, letting them know the lasagna was ready. Alice was still focused on the documentary as they talked about aquatic dinosaurs such as the Mosasaurus and the Megalodon shark which Kara thought were quite terrifying. Kara lightly and carefully lifted Alice off of her lap and placed her back on the sofa. Once Alice was comfortable, Kara gave Alice a quick kiss on the nose before standing up. Alice smiled and giggled as Kara smiled brightly right back at her and said calmly, "I'll get the food ready. Pause that so we can finish watching that after we get done eating". Alice paused the TV show using the DVR remote before getting up herself. The two of them walked into the kitchen together before splitting up, Kara getting the lasagna and Alice sitting at the kitchen table.

Kara retrieved the hot tray of lasagna from the oven and carefully cut it up for her and her daughter. Moments later she placed two steaming plates of lasagna on the table, to which Alice said, “Thanks, Mom!” The little girl smiled glowingly as Kara smiled back and responded, "You're welcome, Alice. I'll be right back. Let me get you a napkin and a glass of water, okay? Everything should be cooled down by then." Kara grabbed a napkin and placed it on Alice's lap. She then grabbed a jug of water and poured two glasses for them. Placing them on the table, Kara took the seat next to Alice and the two dug in. Alice eagerly took a bite and smiled at her mother.

"I don't know what that man at work was talking about! You're the best cook in the world!" Alice declared proudly. Kara blushed a little and responded, "Well - you're the best daughter in the world so, I guess we both have something to be thankful for."

Mother and daughter smiled brightly at each other before a knocking turned their attention towards the front door.

“Finish your meal, Alice,” Kara said calmly. “I'll be right back. Then we can finish watching, TV. Okay?"

Alice nodded with a smile as she finished chewing and said "Okay" with her mouth still filled with lasagna which made Kara giggle at her before heading away from the table and towards the door.

Kara approached the door just as there was another knock. Unsure who it was, she stopped to check the peephole before opening it. On the other side she saw a middle-aged man with short brown hair and a slight stubble on his face. He was accompanied by a woman with blonde hair holding a little girl by the hand with identical blonde hair who was standing next to the woman. All three of them were dressed in casual winter clothing and waited patiently for the door to open.

Kara opened the door and all of them turned their focus towards her. The man promptly smiled at her and said, “Hello, Kara.” Kara hadn’t recognized the man at first but upon hearing his voice it dawned on her. “Todd?!” she said in an incredulous tone shortly after her blue eyes widened. Todd, Kara’s former owner and “father” of Alice, smiled again and said calmly, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. If this is a bad time we can leave - I just... I wanted to say 'hello'." Kara smiled and said quickly "No... It's okay. Come in. Alice and I were just having dinner."

Kara stepped back away from the door and the three of them stepped in and took off their coats and shoes. Alice could see them from the kitchen table and watched them nervously, unsure who these strangers were that Kara let into the house. Once they were comfortable, Todd smiled and began the introductions. He motioned to the woman and child and said, “This is my wife, Karen. And this is my daughter…Alice…”

At last Kara met Todd’s real family. They seemed pleasant enough as Karen smiled at Kara and said calmly, “Hello. Todd, told us a lot about you. He said that if it weren’t for you, he’d still be using…he’d still have his ‘habit’. We owe a lot to you. You and…your own, Alice.”

The human Alice who looked to be about the same age as Alice maybe even slightly older smiled at Kara as Karen held her by the hand close by. Kara smiled back and said calmly in a soothing voice, “Hi there." Kara's attention was shortly redirected to Karen after Todd and Karen's Alice had enough time to acknowledge Kara talking to her. Kara continued with a slight amount of confusion and pain visible in her voice "Thank you. Todd, went through a lot of pain without the two of you in his life. It was a struggle but...I’m glad he has you both back.”

Kara’s Alice was watching and listening from the kitchen still, unsure how to react, especially after realizing who these people were. Eventually she stood up, the scooting of her chair alerting everyone to her presence. Todd spotted her and broke out into a beaming smile.

“Alice! I missed you!” Todd called out. He smiled so rarely when Alice was with him that the little girl barely recognized him. Seeing him happy like this she hurried over to greet him. Todd knelt down and spread his arms to offer her a hug. Alice accepted and the two embraced.

Kara, Karen and the human Alice watched in shock as tears poured down Todd’s face. He kissed Alice on the cheek and whispered to her, “I missed you, my little girl. So much! I thought I’d never see you again…”

It was Alice’s turn to cry. She silently smiled at him for a few moments as the tears built up in her eyes. As they began to stream down her cheek she said with difficulty as her voice was affected by her crying, “I…missed you too…Daddy…”

Todd inhaled sharply to keep himself from outright bawling. He maintained his composure and replied, “I love you, Alice. I’ll always love you. I never stopped. And I’m so damn sorry for everything I did. I can never apologize enough for what I did to you and Kara. You two made me feel alive again...”

Watching this touching display, it was impossible for Kara not to cry as well. She clasped her hand over her mouth and sniffed as her vision became blurry from all the tears. She couldn’t get over how much Todd had changed. Was this kind and well-mannered individual really the same man who chased her and Alice out of the house with the intent to kill them?

Todd let go of Alice and the two joined their respective families, their faces shining in the soft light from all their tears. Next thing anyone knew, Kara was trying to hug Todd as well. Todd accepted it and finally broke down. His sobbing only made this moment more joyous though as everyone realized how much happier they were now. When they finished, they smiled at each other like old friends and Kara found herself on the receiving end of another hug from Karen.

"Thank you for giving me back my husband,” she whispered. “He's a changed man and I can't possibly thank you enough. You're an amazing person and I hope that you find the happiness that I've felt knowing that my daughter's father is back."

Kara returned the embrace looked over at Alice for a moment with a smile on her face and said as she redirected her gaze towards, Karen, “I've already found happiness. As long as I'm with Alice and she's happy... I'm happy."

Karen smiled brightly and gave Kara a kiss on the cheek before slowly breaking away. She turned to Todd and announced, “I'm going to take little Alice outside and we'll wait for you in the car, okay?"

He nodded with a smile on his face and replied, “I’ll be right out. I just want to say a few more things to Kara and Alice, okay?"

Karen and Alice put their coats back on before walking outside, leaving Todd alone with Kara and her Alice.

Todd faced Kara and Alice as he began saying calmly with a slight amount of emotion in his voice “I’m working at a CyberLife plant in Toronto,” he explained. “I’m in charge of making AX400 and YK500 models. Every time I go to work, I remember you two. You two changed my life and if I can do ANYTHING for either of you...just say the word.”

Kara and Alice smiled at Todd and Kara said happily, "Thank you, Todd. If we ever need anything, I'll let you know. And…if you ever want to come by and see, Alice…feel free. We'd be happy to have you and your wife and daughter again."

Todd kneeled down and all three of them embraced. Todd wiped the tears from his eyes as he smiled at them one last time before getting ready to leave. When he put his hand on the doorknob he froze as Kara yelled, “Wait!” Todd turned to see Kara beaming at him. In a calm tone she said, "I'm proud of you, Todd... We both are... I just... Wanted you to know that..." Todd beamed back with a smile and slightly glistening eyes from more tears building up and replied, "Thank you..." He sniffled and wiped more tears off of his face and then he was gone.

Kara knelt next to Alice and said, "Let's finish our food before it gets cold, okay?"

Kara and Alice shared one more tender moment cuddling one another by the door before returning to the kitchen. After they finished their lasagna Kara said to Alice, "Are you done? Do you want anymore?"

Alice shook her head and said "I'm full, Mom."

Kara replied calmly "Okay, go ahead and head back into the living room. I'll sit down with you in just a minute. Let me clean all this up, okay?"

Alice nodded and smiled before running back into the living room and sitting down on the sofa in front of the TV. Kara proceeded to clean the table, depositing everything in the dishwasher when she was done. Afterwards she joined Alice in the living room, a glass of water in each hand for the two of them which she sat on the coffee table. She plopped down next to Alice and the two cuddled up as they proceeded to watch TV.

9:00 P.M

Kara heard the clock chime nine o’clock. She glanced at the clock and was shocked at how fast the evening went. Realizing how late it was she gently brushed Alice’s hair and said in a soft and soothing tone, “Alright, Alice. It's time for your bath and then bed. I'm going to get your bath ready. Go ahead and set the TV to record your show and you can watch it tomorrow, okay?" Kara continued except raising her voice slightly with enthusiasm "Plus, we need to get to bed early! That way you can open your Christmas presents in the morning!"

Alice smiled at Kara and said, "I can't wait to see what you got me for Christmas!"

Kara kissed Alice on the cheek and lightly lifted her off of her laying Alice down on her side with Alice's head comforted by a pillow. She then proceeded to get up from the sofa to run Alice a bath. As she walked towards the staircase to go upstairs, she noticed a rectangular package wrapped in Christmas wrapping next to the door. It had a tag on it that she hadn’t noticed before. It said "From Todd To Alice" Kara smiled brightly as she carried the present over to the Christmas tree as Alice was watching TV, unable to see what Kara was doing. Kara placed the present next to three others she had gotten for Alice and crept back towards the staircase so Alice wouldn’t notice.

Kara hurried to the bathroom and proceeded to ready the bath for Alice. Once she was sure the water was nice and warm she walked over to the sink to make sure Alice’s toothbrush was ready for afterwards. As she got out the toothbrush and toothpaste Kara closed the medicine cabinet and froze when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Sometimes when Kara’s alone like this she finds herself staring at her reflection. Her blue eyes linger on the spot where her LED used to be before moving on to the rest of her face, her mind conjuring images of long-healed cuts and gashes she sustained during her and Alice’s escape to freedom. The longer she stared…and the more she listened to the splashing of water behind her the more Kara’s mind ventured into the depths of her memories…to places she would much sooner forget…

The splashing of the water in the bathtub remind Kara of the splashing of water against the hull of the Jericho. That was such a terrifying time. Kara, Alice and Luther ran through the narrow passages of the ship as they struggled to escape the U.S. Army soldiers that had invaded to kill or capture them. The place was littered with the bodies of androids that had already fallen. Stepping over them all to escape was difficult, not only from the trauma but from the gunshot wounds Kara had suffered. When the injuries became too much for Kara to run effectively, Alice did her best to drag her along to little success. Soldiers swiftly caught up with them and as they readied their weapons to finish them off, Luther emerged from a nearby bulkhead and attacked the first one he saw. Luther dispatched one of them without much of an issue but the second one shot him in the chest with their rifle as Luther dispatched the second soldier. Alice ran over to Luther first as Kara limped over to him. Alice held his hand as Kara held his head up for him to speak to her and Alice. Luther shortly after died in their arms as Alice sobbed and Kara cried. Kara did her best to comfort Alice as Kara herself was devastated by the loss as well... A feeling of regret entered Kara's mind as the pain from the bullet wounds were no match to the pain she felt in her heart knowing that, Luther was no longer with them and she felt responsible for not doing more to help him even though there wasn't much she herself could've done.

Kara snapped out of the daydream or...day-nightmare back to reality when she heard water splashing onto the floor of the bathroom. She let the water run too long! She quickly stopped it and let some water drain before cleaning up the wet floor. When she was finished, Kara looked in the mirror again and noticed that the floor wasn’t the only thing that was wet. Her face was soaked with tears of sadness. Her eyes glistening in the light from tears that hadn't quite brushed the rest of her face. Kara quickly dried her face and took a moment to regain her composure before calling out to Alice, “Your bath is ready!”

“Coming!” she heard Alice call back. Kara listened to Alice’s footfalls on the stairs and moments later she entered the bathroom. As Kara stepped outside to give Alice some privacy she said calmly, “Your clothes are in there too. I'll get your bed ready and then we both need to get some sleep."

Kara closed the bathroom door and proceeded to Alice’s room. She fluffed the pillows and made sure the blankets were tucked in good and tight. Alice tosses and turns a lot in her sleep so she didn’t want Alice to get too cold! Once everything was ready, Kara took a seat and smiled as she patiently waited for Alice to finish her bath…

9:17 P.M

Alice emerged from the bathroom dressed in her pajamas, a cute little set decorated with unicorns that Kara thought was just perfect for Alice. Kara stood up as Alice entered the bedroom and she helped her into bed, surprising her with a tickle attack before pulling the covers up over her. Alice wiggled and giggled and tried to tickle Kara back to little success. When they finished, Kara kissed Alice on the forehead goodnight and whispered “Sleep tight, Alice. Sweet dreams. I'm right next door if you need anything, okay?"

Alice nodded and before Kara could leave, she said, “Wait…can you tell me a bed time story, Mom?”

Kara couldn’t refuse such a request. She sat gently on the edge of the bed and smiled as she weaved a brand-new story for Alice, one she was sure the little girl would love.

"This is a story about a little girl who grew up to be...different than all the other little girls. She knew she was different and... this made her very sad… Until one day... She met a woman who…wasn’t very happy either. This woman was torn between two sides of her mind. One side represented order and doing what she was told. And the other was freedom and wanting to live her own life. She was sad and lonely but...then this woman met this little girl and that made the little girl very happy. The woman was also very happy. One day, something happened and the two ran away together. They faced great dangers along the way but they stuck together and overcame all the danger and every obstacle that they faced. And...they met great friends along the way too that helped them make it to the land they dreamed of. And the little girl and the woman now mother and daughter, lived happily ever after."

Alice’s cute little face glowed at Kara’s story. “Real life does have happy endings after all.” she said softly.

Kara smiled and gave her little girl a extra tight hug while whispering, “Yes…yes they do.”

Kara and Alice lightly released each other from their hug shortly before Kara lightly placed her hands on Alice's cheeks and said lightly and emotionally as she looked into the little girl's brown eyes "I love you more than anything, Alice... I'll always love you."

Alice smiled brightly and said lightly as she stared right back into Kara blue eyes "I love you too, Mom. Forever and always."

Kara leaned in closely and lovingly kissed Alice's forehead brushing her hair for a moment before the two smiled at one another as Kara lightly withdrew her hands from Alice's face and stood up straight beside Alice's bed.

After this tender moment was finished and Alice was all tucked in, Kara turned off the light and stood in the doorway to watch Alice for a moment before closing it. Alice grabbed her favorite teddy bear and hugged it close as she slowly drifted off. Kara smiled again before closing the door and headed for her own room. She got ready for bed undressing and changing into more comfortable clothes a white long sleeve shirt and a blue pair of pajama pants. Once finished, she left her door open a crack just in case Alice called out to her in the night. As she rested her head on her pillow, Kara smiled as she savored the warmth and comfort of their happy new life. Kara was still haunted by the nightmares they had to go through to get there, Alice no doubt did too, but they found comfort in knowing that they’ve finally achieved the peace and freedom they dreamed of and more importantly they were both together and loved one another more than anything in the world. Kara closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber…

(End of Chapter 1)


End file.
